Die nackte Wahrheit
Die nackte Wahrheit ist die zwanzigste Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith und Derek müssen von Bailey erfahren, dass Meredith das Alzheimer-Gen in sich trägt, was aber nicht zwingend heißt, dass die Krankheit ausbrechen wird. Meredith denkt sofort an die Zukunft von Zola und dem ungeborenen Kind, welches sie nur Fötus nennt. Sie möchte unbedingt das Testament ändern lassen, weil dort Lexie und Cristina als gesetzliche Vertreter im Falle des Todes von Meredith und Derek aufgeführt sind. Doch sie muss sich erst mit Cristina unterhalten, ob diese überhaupt dazu bereit wäre. Unterdessen nehmen April, Arizona und Owen zwei syrische Ärzte in Empfang, die einen Crashkurs erhalten sollen. Um die Bedingungen in Syrien nachzustellen, müssen die Ärzte mit sehr wenigen Instrumenten sowie im Dunkeln operieren. Webber nimmt sich in der Notaufnahme der Patientin Joyce an, die vor einigen Wochen von Bailey operiert wurde. Webber entdeckt eine aggressive Infektion, die dringend behandelt werden muss. Er gibt sofort Bailey bescheid, die sich weiter um Joyce kümmert. Auch Leah kommt dazu, weil sie Bailey in der OP assistiert hatte. Owen, April und Arizona trommeln Meredith, Cristina, Callie, Alex, Jackson und Webber zusammen und haben außerdem alle ihre OPs gestrichen. Auch sie sollen sich Gedanken machen, wie die syrischen Ärzte mit derart wenigen Gerätschaften OPs und Behandlungen durchführen können. Nach und nach kommen die Ärzte auf gute Ideen. Callie und Jackson sind die ersten, die den beiden Ärzten Vorgenhensweisen bei Knochenbrüchen und Hauttransplantationen zeigen. Doch sie müssen schockiert feststellen, dass die Verfahren nicht angewendet werden können, weil man in Syrien kein Narkosemittel hat. Leah findet einen weiteren Patienten mit einer postoperativen Infektion, bei dessen OP sie ebenfalls Bailey assistiert hatte. Bailey beauftragt sie, die beiden Fälle genau durchzugehen und nach Fehlern zu suchen. Leah beichtet Stephanie, dass sie an diesem Tag eine schlimme Erkältung hatte und trotzdem gearbeitet hat. Als sie dies später Bailey erzählt, ist diese höchst entsetzt und macht Leah Vorwürfe. Webber empfängt währenddessen einen weiteren Patienten mit einer postoperativen Infektion... Meredith redet mit Cristina darüber, dass sie sie gern als gesetzlichen Vormund für ihre Kinder einsetzen würde. Cristina berichtet, dass sie Zola liebt und die coolste Tante der Welt sein will, aber dass sie keine Mutter sein kann. Sie kommen zu dem Entschluss, dass Dereks Schwester Kathleen ein guter Vormund wäre, weil ihre Kinder einen sehr guten Eindruck machen. Auch Derek ist damit einverstanden und schlägt als zweiten Vormund seine Schwester Lizzy vor. Später operiert Meredith gemeinsam mit Bailey an der Patientin Joyce. Webber platzt in den OP und berichtet von einem dritten Infektionspatienten. Aprils Freund Matthew ist noch immer im Krankenhaus, soll aber heute entlassen werden. Nachdem sie Rat von Meredith und Cristina eingeholt hat, erzählt April Matthew schließlich davon, dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr ist. Matthew reagiert wütend und enttäuscht, weil sie ihn angelogen hat. Cristina behandelt immer noch Ethans Vater Paul, der noch im Koma liegt. Als sie gerade ein Gespräch mit Owen führt, stört Bailey und berichtet von drei infektiösen Patienten, die sie mit Leah operiert hat. Owen leitet sofort entsprechende Schritte in die Wege, während Leah Angst hat, gefeuert zu werden. Owen stattet später Arizona einen Besuch ab und bittet sie, Ethan über Nacht auf der Kinderstation unterzubringen. Obwohl auch Alex Überzeugungsarbeit leistet, lässt sich Arizona aber nicht darauf ein. Derek hat ebenfalls seine DNA analysieren lassen und zeigt Meredith die Ergebnisse. Neben Genen verschiedener Krebsarten, konnte auch ein Hang zu Drogenabhängigkeit und Haarausfall festgestellt werden. Die beiden kommen überein, sich von den Zahlen nicht verrückt machen zu lassen. Unterdessen verabschieden und bedanken sich die syrischen Ärzte. Einer sagt zu Arizona, dass der Tag sich durchaus gelohnt hat, wenn sie dadurch nur einem Kind helfen können. Arizona veranlasst, dass Ethan doch in der Kinderstation unterkommen kann. Währenddessen kämpft Bailey um das Leben ihrer Patientin Joyce, doch es gelingt ihr nicht, sie zu retten. Danach begibt sie sich zu den anderen ins Konferenzzimmer und erzählt ihnen davon. Als Meredith und Leah hinzukommen, geht Bailey auf Leah los, und beschuldigt sie, Joyce getötet zu haben. Doch Meredith berichtet, dass Leah mit dem dritten Patienten nie in Kontakt gekommen ist. Die einzige Person, die alle drei Patienten behandelt hat, war Bailey selbst. Cast Hauptcharaktere *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Justin Bruening als Matthew Taylor Musik *'The Day You Went Away '''von ''The Rubens *'Clair De Lune' von Flight Facilities feat. Christina Hoberg *'My Number '''von ''Foals *'Cold World '''von ''Jon E. K. Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel She's Killing Me ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''A Rocket to the Moon. Trivia *Ellen Pompeo twitterte, dass dies ihre Lieblingsepisode von Staffel 9 ist. *Neben Weißt Du noch, wie es war?, ist dies die einzige Episode von Staffel 9, in der Jo Wilson nicht vorkommt. Intro Patienten sagen immer: "Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit. Ich will wissen, was los ist. Reden Sie, ich kann damit umgehen.". Wir weichen ihren Fragen nicht aus, weil wir gemein sind, sondern weil der Patient sich der Tragweite des "Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit" nicht bewusst ist. Outro Es heißt, die Wahrheit macht frei. Was wissen die schon? Die Wahrheit ist grausam, furchterregend. Die Wahrheit ist mehr als man ertragen kann. Wir sollen ehrlich sein. Überlegen Sie gut, worum Sie bitten, wenn Sie in ein Krankenhaus gehen. Denn wenn Sie erfahren, was wirklich los ist, erholen Sie sich vielleicht nie mehr davon. Zitate *Cristina: Natürlich nehm ich Zola und Fötus. *Meredith: Genau das hab ich Derek gesagt. *Cristina: Die werden doch nicht nach Ohio, oder woher auch immer seine blöden Schwestern kommen, geschickt! *Meredith: Ich wuste, dass du das sagst. *Cristina: Ich werde das kompetenteste Kinderbetreuungsfachpersonal beaufsichtigen, das es gibt. Ich nehme nur deutsche Kinderfrauen, die sind super organisiert! *Meredith: Das mit diesen Kinderfrauen, das entspricht leider nicht so ganz meinen Vorstellungen. *Cristina: Augenblick, du willst doch nicht, dass ich Hausfrau und Mutter spiele?? *Meredith: Nein! *Cristina: Das machst du ja auch nicht. *Meredith: Nein, aber Zola geht hier in den Kindergarten und wir holen sie ab. *Cristina: Ja, und du machst 30% weniger Eingriffe als ich, weil du weniger Stunden da bist. *Meredith: Du willst es nicht machen, oder? *Cristina: Du weißt genau, dass ich Zola nehme! *Meredith: Schon, aber du willst nicht die Mutterrolle übernehmen. *Cristina: Nein. Sind seine Schwestern so schrecklich? *Meredith: Irgendwie schon, aber nicht alle. Kathleen scheint 'ne gute Mutter zu sein. Ich würde sie nicht dauernd um mich haben wollen, aber ihre Kinder machen einen guten Eindruck. *Cristina: Das ist ja immerhin was! Wie findest du das: Du schreibst ins Testament, dass ich eure Kinder drei Wochen im Jahr kriege. Wir reisen, ich begleite sie zum ersten Tattoo in 'nem sauberen Studio und ich zeige ihnen, wie man Kondome über 'ne Gurke stülpt. *Meredith: Okay. *Cristina: Ich werde die coolste Tante der Welt sein! Nur nicht ihre Mutter. *Meredith: Ja, sie verdienen aber eine. *Cristina: Die beiden haben doch eine liebende Mutter! *Meredith: Ja, ich weiß. *Cristina: Du wirst doch nicht heute oder morgen sterben, klar? *Meredith: Wir verlieren vielleicht Leah Murphy aus dem Programm. *Cristina: Mochte ich sie? *Meredith: Ich glaub, du hast mal gesagt, sie wär gar nicht so grottenschlecht wie du erwartet hattest. *Cristina: Ach, dann tut's mir leid. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode